Cítrico
by xx-WhiteQueen-xx
Summary: Kaname estaba seguro que a esas alturas, ya nada de lo que hicieran los gemelos y el mono estúpido podría sorprenderlo...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Kimi to Boku **son propiedad de **Hotta Kiichi **y el respectivo estudio de animación. ¡Yosh!

**Summary: **Kaname estaba seguro que a esas alturas, ya nada de lo que hicieran los gemelos y el _mono __estúpido _podría sorprenderlo...

**..:: Cítrico ::..**

.

.

Kaname estaba seguro que a esas alturas, ya nada de lo que hicieran los gemelos y el _mono est__ú__pido _podría sorprenderlo. Las bromas idiotas, las acusaciones pervertidas, espectáculos ridículos, comentarios absurdos y desquiciantes...

Conocía perfectamente la forma en que operaban sus mentes enfermas y escasas de materia gris. Sabía de lo que eran capaces y sin embargo, aquello iba más allá de toda expectativa...

—¡Imbécil! ¡Suéltame...!

El reclamó murió en sus labios cuando su espalda topó contra la pared, su rostro adquiriendo un tono brillante propio de los semáforos y su cuerpo acalorándose inconcebiblemente. Se removió intentando zafarse, soltando un jadeó involuntario y vergonzoso, cuando los brazos de Yuuki se cerraron más a su alrededor para detenerlo y una de sus piernas se deslizo entre las suyas.

Con ello, su primer impulso fue golpear a Yuuki hasta que la cara le quedara irreconocible pero se le nublaba el pensamiento por semejante situación. El cuerpo de Yuuki se presionaba insistentemente contra el suyo, sus rostros a una distancia casi inexistente que limitaba los reclamos de Kaname para evitar cualquier contacto. Lo peor, es que estaban en plena calle donde cualquiera podía verlos. No es como si quisiera que eso ocurriera en privado ¡Claro que no! Pero...¡Maldita sea, estaban en plena calle!

_"Piensa Kaname. Piensa", _se urgió más todo intento por disipar su mente se fue al drenaje cuando la nariz de Yuuki comenzó a explorar lentamente entre su cabello y sus manos frías a deslizarse parsimoniosamente hasta su cintura. Kaname se quejó, e incluso intentó darle a Yuuki un buen rodillazo que lo dejaría muriendo de dolor pero Yuuki fue más listo y le enredó las piernas para detenerlo.

—Shh...espera...—susurró Yuuki y Kaname juraría que estaba teniendo una experiencia extracorporal por eso. Se quedó aún más de piedra ante la osadía y a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso de no ser porque Yuuki le soltó tan repentinamente como se le había lanzado encima, haciéndole caer tétricamente al suelo como vil muñeca de trapo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quien ganó?—preguntó Yuuta, quien lo había presenciado todo con aire aburrido.

—Cítrico.

—Chizuru ganó.

—Ah~ Kana-chii es un inútil—suspiró Yuuki afligido, recargándose del hombro de su hermano—Ni siquiera puede hacernos ganar una apuesta como se debe...que inútil~

—¡¿Q-que demonios significa todo esto?—exigió Kaname de malas, acomodándose el desastre que eran su ropa, cabello y lentes, mirando furibundo y sonrojado a ambos muchachos.

—Apostamos sobre tu perfume—contestó Yuuta inexpresivo.

—A Kaori-sensei le gusta el amanerado pero Chizuru aseguró que sería cítrico—añadió Yuuki como si con eso explicara todo y de hecho lo hacía. _Solo querían fastidiarle la vida._

—¡¿Q-q-qué?—el rostro de Kaname era todo un poema en tinta carmín. ¿Chizuru? ¿Desde cuándo él sabía sobre...? _¡Maldición!_Ahora si le daría un ataque.

—Chizuru sabe mejor de tus perversiones.

—Kana-chii quiere un beso~

—...de Kaori-sensei...

—Kaname pervertido~

—¡Pervertido~!—abuchearon los gemelos.

—¡Pedazos de...!—gritó Kaname fuera de sí, tomandoles por el cuello. Ellos ni se inmutaron—¿Me llaman pervertido cuando fueron ustedes los que me arrinconaron, malditos enfermos?

—Debía comprobar—dijo Yuuki.

—No había otra forma—dijo Yuuta.

—¡¿Y por que no solo preguntaron como la gente normal, grandisimos retardados?—explotó Kaname.

—Aburrido~...—corearon, haciendo que los dientes de Kaname crujieran audiblemente.

—Voy a matarlos...—siseó, con una sonrisa maniática en el rostro que se acentuó cuando los chillidos de Chizuru se dejaron escuchar.

—¡Vamos a ver a Kaori-sensei! ¡Yosh!—exclamó alegre el rubio, echándosele encima a Kaname y arrastrando a Shun consigo. En su rostro alegre, se pintaba una sonrisita pícara—¿Feliz, Kaname-chii~?—canturreó antes de añadir despreocupadamente:—Entonces ¡¿Quien ganó la apuesta?

Y una nube de dolor descendió sobre ellos.

Kaname se tronó los dedos, listo para estrangularles. Sus ojos auguraban asesinato. Lento y doloroso.

Oh, si. Disfrutaría de verlos exhalar su último aliento...

.

.

**N.A. **Hohoho~ Me divertí mucho imaginando esta escena que francamente no sé ni de donde salió. Estaba escribiendo otra cosa cuando la imagen llegó y tuve que obedecer el impulso xD. A mi parecer está un poco extraña pero sé que ustedes me ayudarán a mejorar dejando sus criticas en un review xD.

Así que...

.

_**¿Reviews?**_

.


End file.
